Ruby Red
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Noctis hadn't expected to go out on a midnight adventure, but technically it wasn't his fault. He was definitely blaming Prompto, or possibly his advisor's cooking. And he was most definitely blaming that damn thief, whom he was pretty sure he hadn't seen the last of...


I don't own Final Fantasy XV or anything else from the Final Fantasy franchise.

 **A/N: This story is a stand alone story, but it also does have a connection to a Dissidia story I wrote called _The Gift of Light_ , which would take place after this story. If you're interested and you enjoy humour/friendship stories, I would suggest taking a look at that oneshot as well. Especially if you want to find out what a certain blond-haired Crownsguard member is hiding. Once again, this story takes place anytime after the fall of Insomnia but before Altissia. I hope to make my next story from Prompto's POV, and of course some with more emphasis on Ignis and Gladio in the future. Enjoy!**

Ruby Red

The caravan was dark and silent, an occasional soft 'kweh' the only sound marring the peaceful atmosphere as the shifting of large bodies and the rustling of feathers drifted through the half-open window above the bed. As a cool breeze danced across the sheets, ruffling a head of dark hair, the barest hint of something hovering just outside the window disturbed the slim form sleeping deeply beneath the blankets. There was another noise close by, one so soft it should have gone unnoticed, but unfortunately for the young man snoozing under the window, the sound didn't escape his attention. Instead, it invaded his current dream, and jerking up in surprise, the crown prince of Insomnia woke with a start, his breath coming in short gasps.

 _...What?_

Noctis quickly rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, and twisting around to stare at the half-open window, he frowned, his deep blue gaze peering intently through the sheer curtains. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, and listening to the faint 'kwehs' of the chocobos resting outside, it finally dawned on him that they had decided to stay at Wiz's chocobo outpost for the night.

 _Did I...hear something?_

Normally the chocobos were fairly quiet throughout the night, but listening to their restless movements as they shifted from side to side, he could tell they were agitated about something, their heightened senses having picked up on some kind of threat. And yet, despite their troubled movements, they weren't acting like they were in any danger. If anything, they seemed annoyed, as if there was something out there bothering them that refused to go away.

 _What the hell?_

At that moment, he thought he caught a flash of red light coming from somewhere beneath the window, but it quickly disappeared almost as soon as he'd seen it. By this time, whatever was going on out there had definitely caught his attention, and scrambling to reach the window before the thing disappeared entirely, he almost fell over the body sprawled across the other side of the bed, his leg hitting something warm beneath the sheets.

For a moment he forgot all about the window, and blinking at the head of golden hair resting on the pillow beside him, he realized it was Prompto's thigh that had come in contact with his knee. In his haste to reach the window, he had almost flattened his blond companion, whom despite the sudden commotion was still blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Prompto was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, one arm draped over the edge of the bed, and dressed in light blue sleep pants and a form fitting white t-shirt, the weak light coming through the half-open window made his golden hair shine silver in the darkness. The pearly glow of the moon's pale light also showed off the blond's toned shoulders and the strong muscles in his back, both of which could be seen clearly in the darkness where the blankets had slipped down to his waist.

 _That light..._

They had spent many nights sleeping in one caravan or another, and while it was still better than camping, he preferred a motel above all else. At least at a motel there was more room to move around, though even then it didn't necessarily mean he got his own bed. Not that he was complaining, especially now after the death of his father. Though he would never admit it to the others, it was nice having a comforting presence close by during the night, and as a general rule it helped him finally drift off to sleep.

 _And more often than not, it's you by my side._

Noctis spared himself a moment to give his sleeping companion a fond smile before once again turning his attention to the window, and being a bit more careful this time, he leaned over Prompto's lithe form and pressed his face to the glass, his hand brushing aside the curtains that were blocking his view. As far as he could tell, there was nothing out there that looked out of the ordinary, though he could hear the chocobos anxiously swinging their heads back and forth, their keen eyes searching for something lurking on the premises. Clearly they were unsettled, and letting the breeze caress his slightly puffy cheeks, which were still flushed from being jerked out of a deep sleep, he closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over, the sounds of the night air reverberating through his muscles.

The atmosphere felt charged with a strange sort of energy, and he could feel an odd sense of anticipation circling through the outpost. Though his instincts were telling him they weren't in any danger, he knew whatever had created such an unusual disturbance wasn't something he could ignore.

Oddly enough, whatever that something was, he felt like it was calling out to him, and knowing he'd be kicking himself later if he didn't investigate the source of the bizarre energy that was agitating the chocobos, he quickly made a decision. There was no way he was going to let an opportunity like this go to waste, especially if it was something that could affect his chances of reclaiming the throne and the city that had been stolen from him when that sham of an armistice between the Niflheim empire and the Lucis kingdom had fallen apart.

 _Only..._

For a moment he debated whether or not to wake the others, and then realizing that both Ignis and Gladiolus probably wouldn't appreciate being pulled out of bed in the middle of the night to chase after a fleeting fancy that was most likely nothing, he immediately rejected the thought. Chances were they would do everything in their power to stop him from going, and if they did decide to humour him simply for the sake of making sure he didn't get himself killed by going off on his own, they would probably never let him hear the end of it if they came back empty-handed with nothing to show for their efforts.

That being said, he wasn't stupid enough to go wandering off on his own, despite what his shield and adviser might think, especially during the night with hoards of daemons lurking about. And since that wasn't an option, there was only one person left for him to consider. Out of all the members of his Crownsguard, Prompto was the only one who might be interested in a late night adventure, and with the blond by his side, he'd have someone to back him up in case he got into any trouble.

 _And I'll be there to back him up._

While he didn't particularly like the idea of putting Prompto in any kind of danger, he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was going on was somehow important, and knowing it was his idea, he was damn well going to make sure his friend didn't suffer any potential consequences from their impulsive midnight stroll.

 _Might as well get this over with. Not like I'll be getting any sleep otherwise._

Having made up his mind, Noctis pulled away from the window, and reaching out a hand, he gently shook Prompto's shoulder, who didn't respond to his touch.

Now that he was wide awake, he was impatient to get moving, and nudging the blond's hip, he said firmly, "Prompto, wake up."

Prompto murmured something softly in his sleep, and shifting in the bed, the blond proceeded to curl himself deeper into the blankets, the arm that had been draped over the edge of the bed disappearing beneath the comforter.

On any other occasion, Noctis would have been amused, but he didn't have time for sentimental feelings at the moment. The longer it took for them to exit the caravan, the less likely their chances were of discovering the disturbance that was causing the chocobos to act up, which would defeat the whole purpose of sneaking out to begin with. "Open your eyes, Prompto. We need to get going."

Once again Prompto mumbled a sleepy protest at the hand pushing insistently against his side, and losing his patience altogether, Noctis smacked the blond hard on the ass, earning himself a loud yelp that was thankfully muffled by the pillow that was blocking his friend's good-looking features from view.

The stinging blow had the desired effect, and jerking into a sitting position, his arms and legs flailing, Prompto woke with a start, his bright blue eyes darting wildly around the caravan as he tried to orient himself. "W-what's happening? What's going on?"

Noctis quickly grabbed Prompto's wrist, preventing the closest arm from smacking him in the face, and slapping a hand over his friend's mouth, he pulled the blond against him and whispered sharply in his ear, "Quiet. You'll wake Ignis and Gladio if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Now that Prompto was closer, he could see the blond's pulse hammering in his slim throat, and glancing through the open door that led to where there were two single beds situated on either side of the trailer before it led into the kitchen and living areas, they could just barely make out Gladio's large bulk sprawled out in the bed to the right, his light snores mingling with the rustling sound of the restless chocobos. There was a book lying open on the big man's chest, indicating he had fallen asleep while reading, and in the other bed Ignis had his face turned towards the wall, his glasses, which were resting on a small, built-in stand at the head of the bed, glinting in the moonlight. A quick look at the bathroom door standing off to one side indicated that it was unoccupied, and sensing that the blond's pulse had returned to a steady rhythm, Noctis slowly dropped his hand, though he kept a firm grip on his friend's arm.

"What's up, Noct? What's wrong?" Prompto whispered, taking the hint and lowering his voice to a more acceptable volume. "Daemons? Magitek troopers? Something you ate before bed not agreeing with your stomach?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, and turning back towards the window, he said hesitantly, "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Prompto asked, glaring indignantly at him. "If you're talking about my throbbing backside you're damn right I can feel it. Dude, that really stung."

"Not that, you dork. The air. Doesn't it feel...off to you?"

Prompto stared at him, and taking a moment to rub his injured buttocks, the blond said slowly, "You mean like...the vibe and stuff?"

Noctis glanced at his old friend in surprise, caught off guard by the fact that Prompto had understood what he meant so quickly, and nodding his head, he murmured, "Yeah, that."

Most of the caravans were equipped to provide the necessities for four people, in particular when it came to sleeping arrangements, and as a general rule the trailers consisted of two single beds and one queen-sized bed. Because they were the two smallest members of the group, Noctis always ending up sharing the queen with Prompto while Ignis and Gladio took the single beds. It was an arrangement that suited their needs just fine, and though normally he felt relatively safe sleeping next to his friend in a caravan, with the spotlights lit up to drive away the daemons, for some reason on that particular night he felt strangely exposed and vulnerable to whatever lurked in the darkness. Even if it wasn't anything dangerous, as he suspected was the case, the odd vibe still unsettled him. It made his skin tingle in a bizarre manner, and moving closer to Prompto, he once again let his senses take over.

 _There's something out there watching us. I can feel it._

"There's nothing wrong with the chocobos, is there?" Prompto asked, immediately looking concerned as he twisted around to stare out the window. "Can't really see them from here."

Noctis could tell the blond had picked up on the strange behaviour their avian companions were exhibiting, and reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his friend's warm shoulder, he said easily, "Wanna check it out?"

"Like you need to ask, bro. No way I'm gonna let some daemon or Magitek trooper hurt the chocobos."

Noctis was careful to keep his expression neutral, and ignoring the sudden surge of affection he felt for Prompto, he simply nodded his head, his blue gaze once again focusing on the open window.

"Uh, should we let Ignis and Gladio know where we're going?" Prompto asked, the cool breeze ruffling the blond's golden hair.

"No."

The word came out sharper than he had intended, and staring at him in surprise, Prompto said, "How come?"

Noctis stretched, the form fitting black t-shirt he wore tightening around his shoulders, and looking away from his blond companion, he took a moment to gather his composure, his hands resting in his lap as he stared at the cotton fabric of his grey sleep pants. "Somehow I don't think Ignis or Gladio would be down with a late night search, especially if we have to leave the outpost."

"Huh?" Prompto asked, his bright blue eyes growing wide. "Do you think we will?"

Noctis shrugged, and pulling the blankets back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and said, "Maybe. Come on, I'll explain on the way. We'd better get moving...unless you're backing out on me."

"No way, man," Prompto said firmly, scrambling off the bed and stumbling a bit as he nearly tripped over his own boots. "I wanna know what's going on, and besides..."

"Besides what?" Noctis asked, raising his eyebrows as he paused in the process of tugging his shirt off.

Prompto quickly pulled off his sleep pants, and standing there shivering in his white t-shirt and red boxer briefs, the blond glanced at him and said playfully, "If I did say no, you'd just go without me."

Noctis let out a snort, and stepping out of his own sleep pants, he immediately felt goosebumps break out on his skin as he stood there in his black boxer briefs, his eyes searching the darkness for the usual outfit he wore. "Outside maybe, but I'm not stupid enough to leave the outpost on my own."

"Plus, it wouldn't be half as fun without me," the blond teased, ducking as the black shirt came flying at his head.

After a moment, Noctis was able to locate his prince's fatigues, and struggling into them, he sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. "Keep your voice down."

"Speaking of which, that's another reason I'm coming with," Prompto whispered, looking a bit sheepish as he pulled on his Crownsguard fatigues. "Ignis and Gladio would kill me if I let you go wandering off on your own."

"Gotta protect your prince," Noctis replied, laughing softly as he came around the bed to give the blond an affectionate slap on the back. "Ready to go?"

"And I was having such a nice dream," Prompto sighed, doing up his belt before sitting down to pull on his boots.

"About what?"

"Food," was the enthusiastic reply. "It's been forever since I've had a burger. I could really go for one right about now."

"And ruin your diet?" Noctis asked, poking his friend in the finely chiselled abs that could be seen through the blond's shirt any time he stretched.

Prompto was no Gladio, but after years of hard work, diet, and exercise, the blond was healthy, fit, and easy on the eyes, though he was completely clueless to all the admiring looks that often followed him wherever he went. And unlike him, Prompto didn't have any royal blood to blame for the appreciative glances. They were all due to the blond's own determination and strong will to better himself, which was something Noctis had always admired and still did to this day.

"I'm allowed to let myself go once in a while," the blond protested, standing up and reaching around him to grab the sleeveless jacket he usually wore off the hook on the wall. "Especially if you're gonna deprive me of my beauty sleep. Does my hair look okay?"

Noctis gave his friend a bored look, and grabbing the blond by the arm, he said impatiently, "Does it matter? Who the hell is going to see your hair at this hour of the night?"

"You, for one," Prompto replied, brushing self-consciously at his golden locks. "And besides, you never know. Somebody else might be up and about, unable to sleep."

"Your hair looks fine. Let's go already."

"Wait, my camera!" Prompto whispered, pulling away from him and stumbling towards the nightstand in the dark to grab his prized possession. "Never know when it might come in handy."

 _Yeah, no telling what we'll catch on camera tonight..._

Noctis quickly motioned for the blond to join him, and moving cautiously out of the room, Prompto hovering close at his back and practically breathing down his neck, they slowly began to make their way past the sleeping forms of Ignis and Gladiolus. Just as they were almost out of danger, Gladio let out a particularly loud snore, and for one heart-stopping moment they both froze, convinced the big man was going to wake up. Luckily, he merely turned over in his sleep to face the wall, but unfortunately that meant the book that had been balancing precariously on his broad chest fell to the floor with a thud. A small gasp escaped Prompto's lips, and once again clapping a hand over the blond's mouth, Noctis glanced quickly at Ignis, who shifted slightly at the noise before settling down again.

 _That was close._

Gazing at Prompto, who was staring at him in wide-eyed silence, he removed his hand from the blond's mouth and whispered, "Let's go."

Together, the two of them quietly made their way to the front of the caravan, and stepping out into the night air, they closed the door behind them and silently breathed a mutual sigh of relief before getting down to business. Immediately his eyes went to the back of the caravan where he had been sharing a room with Prompto, and narrowing his eyes he proceeded to head in that direction, with the blond following close on his heels.

"Whatcha looking at?" Prompto asked, hurrying after him.

Noctis didn't reply right away, and coming to a stop under the window that looked over the bed he'd been asleep in only moments ago, he frowned, uncertain of what to make of the situation. He was sure there had been something or someone hovering beneath the window, but whatever the thing might have been, it was no longer there now.

"Noct?" Prompto said slowly, tugging anxiously on his arm. "Come on, bro. What's up?"

Noctis wasn't quite sure how to explain it, and shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Something woke me. Might have been a sound."

"You mean the chocobos?" Prompto asked, his bright blue gaze automatically drifting in the direction of the agitated birds.

"Not them, something else. A voice maybe? I don't know. It felt like there was something close to the window. A presence, just kind of hovering there."

Prompto glanced uneasily at the window, and attempting to smile, the blond said, "Well, there's nothing there now."

Noctis surveyed the outpost in silence, his sharp gaze automatically checking for any signs of danger, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything appeared exactly as it should, minus the restless chocobos. "There was a light beneath the window. A red light. It would glow bright and then it would dim, like a dying flashlight."

"Dude, you're starting to freak me out a bit," Prompto replied, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "Come on, let's at least make sure the chocobos are okay."

"Yeah, right."

Prompto brushed past him, and walking up to the line of chocobos situated near the centre of the outpost, all of whom were awake, he reached out a hand to the nearest one and gently stroked its feathers, earning himself a soft 'kweh' in response.

 _Trust Prompto to immediately go for the chocobos._

"Hey there, handsome," the blond cooed, running his hand soothingly down the male bird's long neck. "What's got you so uptight?"

The chocobo's reply was to let out a disgruntled 'kweh', and lowering its head, it proceeded to bury its face into the warmth of Prompto's neck, its feathers rustling as it shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. Whispering reassurances, the blond continued to stroke his avian companion's slim throat, his long fingers and gentle caresses providing a source of comfort. "Good boy. You're fine. We've got things under control here. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Noctis studied his golden-haired friend for a moment, and this time he was unable to stop the tender smile that was slowly turning up the corners of his mouth. Within moments, the chocobo had calmed down, the large bird practically melting into a pile of affectionate goo within Prompto's capable hands, and shaking his head, he said fondly, "You sure have a way with pets, don't you."

It was rather endearing, though he would never admit it.

Keeping his arms wrapped around the bird's neck, Prompto looked at him and said, "Animals are the best! I mean the domesticated kind. The ones out there in the wild? Not so much."

Noctis let out a soft laugh, and joining his friend by the chocobos, he reached out a hand to the female bird on Prompto's left and murmured, "Hey, beautiful. Doing alright?"

The female chocobo 'kwehed' softly in response, and craning her neck towards him, she buried her face in his dark hair, her whole body shaking as she tried to step closer to him.

"Something out there has you pretty worked up," Noctis said slowly, hopping over the metal bar blocking her way so she could reach him more easily. "There's a good girl. We'll sort this out for you."

He could feel the large bird pressing into his side, obviously wanting some attention, and holding her face in his hands, he smiled as she rubbed her beak gently against his cheek. Looking up, he spotted Prompto watching him, and smiling, the blond said, "She really likes you."

Noctis nodded his head at the chocobo that was all over Prompto, the large bird cooing softly into the blond's neck, and raising his eyebrows, he said, "You look like you've got a pretty big fan yourself."

"At least _he_ appreciates the effort I put into styling my hair," Prompto shot back, giving him a meaningful look. "Unlike _some_ people."

It was a convincing argument, as every so often the chocobo would lovingly brush its beak through Prompto's golden hair, and realizing he was being mocked by a giant bird, whom at the moment was taking extra care not to mess up the blond's pale tresses, all while watching him with an air of bird-like amusement, he crossed his arms over his chest and said shortly, "Fine, your hair's amazing, you look fantastic, you're hot stuff. Happy?"

"You're such a charmer, your highness," Prompto teased, jerking back to avoid a sudden blow to his head. "Careful, bro. We don't want to upset the chocobos again."

Noctis made a quick grab for the blond's camera, and snapping a photo of the bird bestowing a lavish amount of affection on his friend, he glanced once more around the outpost, his deep blue eyes searching the darkness for any signs of unusual activity. Now that there were friendly humans close by, all of the chocobos had calm down considerably, their wings settling as a few of them proceeded to drift off to sleep. For the ones that remained awake, he could feel their eyes watching him, their steady gazes indicating that they expected a comforting pet or two, and possibly a treat as a reward for keeping their cool.

"Still nothing?" Prompto asked, making his way down the line of chocobos as they arched their necks towards him for a soothing caress and a warm throat to snuggle into.

Noctis followed the blond, and just as he was about to reply, he spotted a flash of red near the small nest where the black chocobo they had rescued earlier was curled up in a tight ball, her eyes shut tight as she snoozed with her head tucked beneath her small wing. "Over there. Did you see it?"

Prompto paused in mid-pet, earning himself an indignant 'kweh' from the female chocobo he'd been in the midst of soothing, and turning to look over his shoulder, the blond said curiously, "See what?"

"There, by the nest."

They both waited in silence, the air around them practically throbbing with anticipation, and a moment later it came again. It was a quick flash of red, like a blinking spotlight, and stepping back in surprise, Prompto whispered, "What is it?"

"Only one way to find out."

Without waiting for a reply, Noctis cautiously began to make his way over to the nest, and murmuring a quick apology to the chocobo he had offended, Prompto slowly followed him, the blond's body tense with pent up energy. Though he had sensed the change in the atmosphere earlier, it was stronger now than when he had first opened his eyes, and the air felt like it was charged with a strange sort of electricity. He could still feel it on his skin, the force of that energy causing the fine hairs on his arms to stand up, and glancing over his shoulder, he could tell it was affecting Prompto in much the same way. The blond's pale skin was covered in goosebumps, and he knew it wasn't because of the cool breeze.

"It's coming from somewhere behind the nest," Prompto whispered in his ear as another flash of red halted them in their tracks.

Noctis carefully lowered himself to the ground, and grabbing Prompto's wrist, he pulled the blond down next to him, the two of them crouching in the grass as they surveyed the area around the nest. There was another flash, this one brighter than the ones before it, and sensing something wasn't quite right, the black chocobo slowly lifted her head, her eyes glinting in the darkness as she craned her neck to look over her shoulder. This time the light flashed right in the small bird's eyes, and jerking away from the harsh glow in surprise, the chocobo began to cry, her distressed 'kwehs' echoing in the darkness.

Sensing the small bird's discomfort, a couple of the other chocobos began to answer her cries, their soft crooning growing louder and louder as the black chocobo refused to settle down and answer their comforting calls of reassurance.

"At this rate they're going to wake up Ignis and Gladio," Prompto warned, nudging him between the shoulder blades. "We have to calm her down, and fast."

Before Noctis could stop him, Prompto crawled forward towards the nest, and picking up the black chocobo, he cradled the small bird in his arms and proceeded to whisper soothingly into her dark feathers, his gentle hands caressing her small body. Immediately, the bird calmed down, and letting out a happy 'kweh', it buried itself against the blond's chest, its small body snuggling closer for warmth.

"There now, all better," Prompto crooned, holding the bird securely in his arms. "You're such a smart little girl, aren't you. Nothing gets past you, does it."

Noctis still had the blond's camera in his possession, and snapping a quick photo of his friend, he crawled over to the blond's side and said, "It's fast, whatever it is."

"You're telling me," Prompto agreed, his bright blue eyes scanning the darkness. "I think it might be hiding behind those crates that somebody stacked up behind the nest."

Noctis looked over to where the blond was pointing, and studying the wooden crates that were piled a few feet away behind the nest, he had to admit that Prompto's sharp eyes were right on the mark. The glowing red light had definitely come from that direction, and slowly climbing to his feet, he proceeded to step over the nest and carefully make his way towards the crates.

"Hey, wait for me!" Prompto complained, setting the black chocobo back into her nest and giving her one last pet before hurrying after him.

Noctis waited until the blond had caught up to him before leaning over the crates for a better look, and spotting a flash of white, he jerked back in surprise as something round and red smacked him painfully in the nose, nearly knocking him on his backside. Luckily Prompto was able to grab him under the arms, and letting out a soft groan, he grabbed his nose and proceeded to prod the throbbing appendage to check for any sign of serious damage.

"Dude, you alright?" Prompto asked, looking as if he was trying very hard not to laugh. "What was that?"

Noctis glared at the blond, and pulling his hand away from his face, he said shortly, "I dunno. Did you see it?"

"Not really, just a glimpse of something white in the dark. Whatever it was, though, it looked pretty small," the blond replied, losing his composure completely and bursting into a fit of laughter. "Bro, you should totally see your face right now!"

Noctis pulled away from his friend, and cuffing the blond roughly on the shoulder, he said testily, "Yeah, laugh it up. Lucky I didn't break my nose."

"Does it hurt?" Prompto asked, unable to contain his laughter.

The blond was doubled over in a fit of amusement, his arms wrapped around his ribs, and unable to hide his embarrassment, Noctis turned his face away and said sarcastically, "Yeah, it kinda does. Why? Wanna kiss it better?"

"Is there a clause somewhere in the rule book saying I have to?" Prompto joked, giving him a sly smile. "Maybe I should have read the fine print before I signed up for this gig."

Noctis let out a soft snort, and turning his back on the blond, he muttered, "Why are you in my Crownsguard again?"

"Aw, come on, Noct. Don't be like that," Prompto protested, playfully smacking him on the ass. "I'm sure Ignis will fix you up as good as new, and if you're a good boy, he might even kiss it better for you."

That was the final straw. Stalking off in a dangerous huff, Noctis pointed towards the item shop, and keeping his voice neutral, he said, "It went that way."

"Speaking of Ignis, how _are_ we going to explain what happened to your nose if it bruises?" Prompto asked curiously, catching up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll tell him you hit me in the face while we were sleeping. He'll believe that."

"Bro, you wound me," Prompto gasped in feigned shock, dramatically placing a hand against his heart and pretending to look offended. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes," Noctis said bluntly, refusing to spare the blond even a glance. "You hit me just last week."

"Way to throw me under the bus, dude. And besides, I didn't hit you in the face. That was your knee."

"...That wasn't my knee."

"Oh," Prompto replied, looking suddenly flustered as recognition dawned in his eyes. " _Oh_..."

"What was that you were saying about the fine print?"

"Nothing!" the blond replied, his pale skin turning a deep shade of red. "I wasn't saying anything!"

"That's what I thought."

Having soundly won that round, Noctis calmly watched as Prompto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and giving him a sheepish look, the blond said sympathetically, "Sorry, bro. That totally wasn't cool of me. Did I hit you pretty hard?"

"Hard enough, but I'll survive. Hurry up, would you? It's going to get away on us again."

"Right behind you, bro," Prompto replied, reaching out a hand to take his camera back.

Together, the two of them quickly hurried over to the item shop, and flattening themselves against the wall, they inched their way cautiously towards the back of the structure, where a dim red glow illuminated the grass stretching out into the wilderness and beyond.

Feeling a sudden hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at Prompto, who said nervously, "So...is there anything about being in the Crownsguard that I should know about? I'm serious, man. I'm not real big on reading the fine print. Is there like an actual rule book or something for this job?"

Noctis couldn't help laughing softly at his old friend's expense, and elbowing the blond lightly in the ribs, he said nonchalantly, "Not really, and even if there was, not like I'd enforce it. I'm not all that big on rules and protocol myself."

"Oh, okay then," Prompto replied, sounding a bit relieved.

"Remember what I said to you at the motel?"

"Huh?"

Noctis kept his eyes averted, and gazing at the ruby glow illuminating the darkness, he said quietly, "You're doing fine, Prompto. Better than fine."

"I...thanks, buddy," was the soft reply, a hand reaching out to give his shoulder a grateful squeeze.

Noctis suddenly felt strangely as if the thing glowing around the corner was quietly listening in on their conversation, and keeping his voice light, he said, "As long as you keep yourself out of danger and protect my royal ass, you're good. Not much else to it really."

 _I think...we have its approval. Whatever the hell it is._

"As long as I don't have to kiss your royal ass," Prompto joked, smiling fondly at him. "Protecting it, though? Now that I can do."

Noctis gave the blond's shoulder a heartfelt squeeze, and sticking his head around the corner, he caught sight of a glowing red pom-pom, the circular object bouncing behind a stack of boxes piled behind the building. The thing looked liked it was attached to something white, and unable to believe what he was seeing, he quickly ducked back around the building and stared at Prompto in silence, unsure of whether or not he was hallucinating.

 _What the hell did Ignis feed us last night?_

"Noct? You okay, buddy?" Prompto asked, staring at him with obvious concern. "You're looking a little green..."

Noctis took a deep breath, and slowly shaking his head in disbelief, he said, "You're not gonna believe this."

"Believe what?"

When there was no reply, Prompto quickly stepped past him to take a look, and letting out a soft gasp, the blond jerked his head back around the corner to stare at him in shock. "No way."

"You saw it for yourself."

"But...that's like impossible, dude," Prompto protested, shaking his head in denial. "They're not real, man. They're just...you know, toys and mascots. Stuff like that. They don't actually exist."

"Tell that to the one hovering behind the boxes."

"Maybe we only think that's what we saw," Prompto suggested, sounding hopeful. "Maybe that's just what it looks like from this angle and it's actually something else?"

Noctis pushed passed the blond, and rounding the corner, he said smoothly, "Only one way to find out."

"Wait! Noct, come on!"

Noctis quickly made his way around to the other side of the boxes, and stopping short, he barely noticed when Prompto ran into him. Out of habit, he reached out to steady the blond, and staring at the thing that was hovering against the wall, he said quietly, "So you're what's riling up all the chocobos."

"Am I dreaming?" Prompto asked, stepping around him to gape at the small form floating above the ground, its adorable features peering up at the blond with obvious interest. "Seriously, dude. Is this a dream?"

"Want me to pinch you, just to be sure?"

"I'm not kidding, buddy. There's no way-ouch! Noct!"

Having confirmed that Prompto was not in fact dreaming, Noctis slowly lowered himself to the ground in a crouch, placing him on the same level as the floating creature. "You're real, aren't you."

The thing let out a happy 'kupo' in reply, and crouching next to him, Prompto whispered, "Dude, that's a _moogle._ They're not supposed to be real."

"You think I don't know that?"

The moogle that shouldn't have existed glanced back and forth between them, its red pom-pom glowing steadily brighter, and letting out a soft 'kupo' it floated towards Prompto, its small wings keeping it at eye-level with the blond.

Prompto hesitated before reaching out a hand towards the small creature, and snuggling its face into the blond's palm, it let out a blissful 'kupo,' the light of its pom-pom bathing the skilled marksman in a rosy glow.

Noctis sat back on his heels, and giving the blond a look, he said, "Found yourself a new friend?"

"Well, aren't you an adorable little guy," Prompto crooned, the blond's heart instantly melting for another cute pet to cuddle. "Let me guess, you were teasing the chocobos because you wanted to have some fun with them, am I right?"

The moogle replied with an agreeable 'kupo,' and zooming into the blond's arms, it proceeded to snuggle its face into Prompto's neck, much like a chocobo.

The image was so heartwarming, Noctis mentally cursed his golden-haired friend for having such a powerful effect on him, and reaching out a hand to stroke the little creature's pom-pom, he said, "Trying to make friends, I guess."

"Were you lonely?" Prompto asked, fawning over the moogle in his arms. "If you wanna hang with the chocobos, you might wanna try not annoying them too much. Don't go zooming around their heads or getting under their feet. They're sensitive to that sort of stuff. Be a good boy and you'll make friends with them in no time."

Noctis raised his eyebrows, and staring at the blond, he said, "How do you know it's male?"

"I just do," Prompto replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right...if you're sure."

"Don't mind his royal rudeness over there," Prompto said, blatantly ignoring him before turning back to the moogle. "You're one of us guys, aren't you, buddy."

The moogle let out a firm 'kupo,' and zooming out of Prompto's arms, the small creature regarded them both in silence, its expression, as was the case with all the moogle dolls and mascots Noctis had ever seen, completely unreadable.

"See? Told you," Prompto said, giving him a triumphant look.

Noctis ignored the jibe, and studying the moogle with his arms resting on his knees, he said slowly, "What I'd like to know is where it came from and how it got here."

"Yeah, I mean he couldn't have just appeared out of thin air," Prompto agreed, tilting his head to one side as he studied the energetic creature. "Have we been lied to all our lives? Maybe moogles did exist way back when, but everybody thought they went extinct or something."

"No idea. Can't say I know much about moogles. Just what I learned from Iris."

"Hey, that's an idea!" Prompto said, his sparkling blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "Maybe we could ask her next time we see her. She might know something about this little guy."

Noctis shrugged, and frowning at the small creature, who appeared to be enjoying itself far too much, he said, "Can't hurt to try."

"Hold on, let me get a shot of him," Prompto said, pulling out his camera. "No way she'll believe us without proof."

"Good thinking. Go for it."

There was a quick flash from the camera, and letting out an amused sounding 'kupo,' the moogle suddenly darted towards Prompto, effectively knocking the blond on his ass.

"Why is it always me?" the skilled marksman groaned, flopping back on the ground with his arms and legs splayed out in all directions and his golden head resting in the grass. "That's the second time my backside's taken a hit tonight. I'm gonna be sore for a week."

Noctis gently nudged his golden-haired friend in the ribs with his boot, and knowing it was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge, he said with a completely straight face, "You might wanna get Ignis to look after that for you. Can't be too comfortable sitting in the Regalia for hours on end when your ass is black and blue."

"Dude, you are not helping," Prompto sighed, dropping an arm over his eyes and effectively hiding his face from view.

Noctis took a moment to savor the sweet taste of victory, and once again turning his attention to the moogle, he froze when he realized the devious little creature hadn't come away from the collision empty-handed. Hovering serenely in the air, the moogle was holding Prompto's camera in its small hands, and Noctis had the strangest sensation that it was secretly laughing at them.

"Uh, Prompto..."

"If this is about the state of my hair, I don't even wanna know," the blond replied, refusing to remove his arm.

"Not that, you nerd. He's got your camera."

"Huh?"

Prompto quickly sat up, and spotting his prized possession in the crafty little moogle's hands, the blond said indignantly, "Hey, that's mine!"

The moogle let out a happy 'kupo' in response, and making a grab for the camera, Prompto almost fell on his face as the small creature darted out of his reach. Luckily, Noctis was able to catch the blond's arm, and unable to contain his laughter, he said, "Oh, man. You should see _your_ face. Talk about hilarious."

"Noct," Prompto said carefully, looking a bit panicked. "I love you, man, best bros for life, but if you don't help me get that camera back, I'm going to shoot you in the foot."

"Fine, fine, but you owe me."

"I'll buy you dinner or something," the blond relied, scrambling to his feet and making another grab for the moogle. "Whatever you want, just help me already!"

The fact that Prompto had threatened him with bodily harm when as a general rule the blond was more of a lover than a fighter indicated how serious the other man was about his camera, and taking pity on his golden-haired friend, he grumbled, "I said I'd help, didn't I?"

Prompto let out a loud yelp as the moogle once again darted out of his reach, and making a grab for the pesky little creature, Noctis collided with the blond, sending both of them tumbling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"No, my camera!" Prompto moaned, completely ignoring the fact that he was currently flattening his prince.

Noctis groaned as the blond's elbow dug sharply into his ribs, and attempting to disentangle himself, he said impatiently, "Dammit, Prompto, you're heavier than you look. Get off."

"Are you calling me fat?" the blond asked, giving him a wounded look. "You know I'm sensitive about that sort of-"

"Move, idiot," he snapped in exasperation, knowing full well that the camera was still at stake. "You know, I really hate you right now."

"Na, I'm too lovable for you to hate," Prompto teased, the sparkle returning to his eyes. "You'd be a mess without me, bro."

Noctis shoved the blond aside, wanting to knock the other man upside the head for being so bloody right, and refusing to give in, he ignored the jest and quickly climbed to his feet.

He was sure by now that the moogle was definitely laughing at them, and pleading with the creature, Prompto said, "Come on, little guy. I know you like to play around, but my camera isn't a toy. If you give it back, I'll get you some nice treats."

Apparently the offer wasn't enticing enough, judging by the moogle's blank look, and letting out a triumphant 'kupo,' it zoomed past Prompto with the camera and proceeded to head for the edge of the outpost, its small wings making it surprisingly quick and agile.

"No, don't leave!" Prompto cried, making a move to chase after it.

Noctis grabbed the blond by the shoulders, and narrowing his eyes at the retreating moogle, he said, "Wait."

"Come on, man, it's going to get away if we don't go after it!" Prompto protested, pushing against him and struggling to break out of his grip.

Noctis refused to let go, and shaking his head, he said slowly, "I don't think that moogle's playing around."

"Huh?"

"I think maybe it wants us to follow it."

Sure enough, the moogle had come to a stop at the edge of the boundary before turning back to gaze expectantly at them, its pom-pom glowing softly in the darkness. Once again, Noctis could feel that strange electricity crackling in the air, and as he stared back at the small creature, he could tell that it was waiting for them to join it.

"Is there something he wants to show us?" Prompto asked, relaxing in his grip. "Is that why he took my camera? To make sure we would follow him?"

"Something like that. Come on, let's get ourselves some chocobos and we'll go after it."

"But..."

Noctis raised his eyebrows, and letting go of his blond friend, he said calmly, "Do you want your camera back, or not?"

Prompto blinked at him, and as the blond's brain finally caught up with the situation, he immediately went racing over to the chocobos, his hand reaching out to pet the male one that had been fawning all over him earlier. "Hey, handsome. You ready to go for a late night ride?"

The chocobo let out an eager 'kweh' in response, and catching up with the blond, Noctis cupped his hands together and said, "Come on, I'll give you a boost. That moogle's got about as much energy as you do. It won't wait forever."

"Dude, are you comparing me to a moogle?" Prompto complained, stepping into his cupped hands and swinging his leg over the chocobo's flank once he was airborne. "First the comment on my hair looking like a chocobo's butt, and now this."

Noctis quickly moved over to the female chocobo that had taken a liking to him when he'd snuggled up to her before they spotted the moogle, and hefting himself onto her back, he looked over at the blond once he was settled and said dryly, "Yeah, only they're a lot cuter than you are. No offense."

"Aw, you don't mean that," Prompto teased, taking the reins and giving his chocobo a quick pet. "Besides, I'm way more photogenic than a moogle. They all kinda look the same, you know?"

"You're one of a kind, that's for sure," Noctis snorted, turning his attention to the female chocobo that was craning her neck around to stare adoringly at him. "And a real pain in my ass."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the blond replied, his tone light and airy as a smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

Without looking at Prompto, Noctis reached out to pet his chocobo's long neck, and shrugging his shoulders, he said simply, "It was meant to be one."

Immediately the blond's face flushed, and fiddling with the reins, the skilled marksman said hastily, "Better get this over with. Ignis and Gladio are _so_ going to kill us."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. As long as you keep your mouth shut, we'll be fine."

It was plainly obvious that Prompto still wasn't used to receiving compliments, if the blush on his cheeks was any indication, and deciding he had tortured the blond enough for one day, Noctis let the abrupt change in subject slide and turned to his chocobo instead. "Let's go, gorgeous. Time to move out."

The female chocobo cooed in response, and side by side their two mounts quickly trotted to the edge of the outpost where the moogle was still hovering a few feet off the ground, its pom-pom glowing even brighter at their sudden approach. As soon as it realized they were planning to follow it, the small creature let out a rather excited 'kupo' and quickly darted off into the darkness.

"Hey, not so fast!" Prompto called out, urging his mount to speed up a little bit. "Do you think the little guy will be okay out there on his own? I'd hate to think what would happen to him if he ran into a daemon."

Noctis felt a sudden warmth flow through his body at the way the blond sounded genuinely worried for the little moogle, despite the fact that it was a total thief and had just stolen the other man's most prized possession, and giving his own chocobo some gentle encouragement to increase her speed, he said, "Somehow I think the little guy's gonna be just fine out there."

 _He's made it this far, and there's no telling what he might have been up to before he found us at the outpost. Not to mention...everywhere he goes, the darkness around him seems to break up and disappear. He obviously wants to tell us something, but hell if I know what it is. Did he come on his own, or did somebody send him to us? And how exactly did he know where we were to begin with?  
_

Now that he thought about it, the whole scenario seemed way too suspicious to have been a coincidence. Though he had no proof, his instincts were telling him that the moogle had specifically sought them out for a reason, though he had no idea what that reason might be. Whatever the case, the moogle moved with a sense of purpose, as if it were acting as a guide.

"Do you see him?" Prompto asked, his sparkling blue eyes scanning the darkness up ahead for any sign of life.

Noctis quickly spotted a faint flash of red light in the distance, and turning his mount in that direction, he said, "That way. If we follow the light, we shouldn't have any trouble keeping up."

"Is it just me, or is the light from his pom-pom getting stronger the closer we get to wherever he's taking us?"

"Seems like it. Keep your eyes on him."

Though the chocobos didn't seem too fond of following the source of their earlier agitation, the birds nevertheless continued on, their feathers rustling in the breeze. Every so often the moogle would stop and glance back at them, as if making sure they were still following. Surprisingly, not a single daemon rose up out of the ground, nor did they appear suddenly out of the shadows, their anguished cries echoing in the night.

 _Could the absence of daemons have something to do with the moogle? It's almost like the light it emits is keeping the daemons at bay. We're right out in the open. Easy prey. Something should have attacked us by now, but the chocobos don't seem nervous at all.  
_

It was an interesting idea, and since there weren't any other factors to suggest otherwise, he figured he might as well roll with that theory. The moogle did have a untouchable feel about it, like it existed in a realm beyond Eos, but that wasn't something he could afford to focus on right now. The thought was both intriguing and slightly unsettling, for it opened up a whole world of possibilities that went way beyond his understanding, and right now he couldn't allow himself any distractions that would stand in the way of catching their resident thief.

"I think it's heading for the race track!" Prompto called out, pointing up ahead. "My poor camera. Think of all the pics I'd lose if he breaks the memory card."

"Not gonna happen," Noctis replied, trying to reassure the blond. "And besides, I think he's slowing down now."

"But there's nothing out here," Prompto replied, glancing over at him. "I don't get it. What's so special about the race track?"

"There's gotta be something. I doubt he would have led us out here for nothing."

"Unless he really is just playing around," Prompto pointed out, the blond's sharp gaze following the red light up ahead.

Noctis quickly shook his head, and urging his chocobo forward, he said shortly, "Pretty sure that's not it. Looks like he's stopped now. Let's leave the chocobos here so they don't get annoyed and go meet him."

"What if he runs away again?" Prompto asked, sliding expertly off his mount.

"He won't."

Prompto reached out to stroke his chocobo's soft feathers, and murmuring a quick 'thanks, buddy' to the bird, the blond turned to look at him and said, "Hey, Noct...you sound pretty sure of yourself. What's up?"

Noctis quickly slid off his own chocobo, and motioning for the blond to follow him, he said quietly, "Just a feeling I have. Look, he's waiting for us."

"Well, what do you know," Prompto laughed, crouching next to him as the two of them regarded the moogle from a safe distance away. "Is it just me, or does the track seem brighter somehow? Like, I dunno. It doesn't seem as dark out here at night as it usually does."

"Pretty sure that's the moogle's doing, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Just trust me on this one."

The moogle was hovering in the centre of the race track, its face turned towards them and the light of its pom-pom illuminating the surrounding area. As it stared at them in silence, the eerie red glow shining from the unusual appendage sprouting from the top of its head reflecting off its vacant expression, it suddenly let out a soft 'kupo' and slowly placed the camera down on the ground at its feet, taking extra care to make sure it came to no harm.

To Noctis, it was an invitation to move forward, and pulling Prompto up from the ground, he led the blond over to where the camera sat glinting in the moonlight. Gazing warily at the moogle, Prompto slowly reached out to grab the camera, and scooping it up in his hands, he quickly back away in case the small creature changed its mind.

"That wasn't cool, little guy," Prompto scolded, checking over the camera to make sure it hadn't sustained any lasting damages. "If you wanted us to follow you out here, you could have just asked."

Noctis gave his friend a sharp look, and placing a hand on his hip, he drawled, "Unless you understand moogle speak, I really don't think that would have worked."

"Can't be that hard to pick up," Prompto insisted, sighing in relief as his camera proved to be in excellent condition. "The two of us hit it off pretty well before he stole my camera. I was starting to get the hang of it."

Noctis could only shake his head, and gazing intently at the moogle, he said, "So, what exactly was it you wanted to show us?"

The moogle let out a quiet 'kupo' in response, and then suddenly its whole body began to glow with blinding white light. Caught off guard, Noctis stumbled back in surprise, his shoulder hitting Prompto in the chest, and grabbing his arm to stop them both from falling, Prompto said nervously, "What's going on? As much as I dig the awesome strobe light effects, this is a whole new level of weird for me."

Noctis was unable to reply as his vision was suddenly assulted by images that he was sure were not of his own making, or even of his own world. There, in the distance, he could see a glowing white tower, and in the other direction the sky was red and the land was whitering away. Faces he had never seen before exploded in his mind, all of them fighting a desperate struggle that bordered on the verge of despair. And yet, hope still remained in their eyes, their smiles, laughter, and quiet determination lighting up the darkness, and at the centre of their gathering stood a beautiful women with golden hair who was dressed all in white.

A woman who wasn't Luna.

 _What...is this? What am I seeing?_

Though the others in the vision hadn't noticed his presence, the woman in white was looking right at him, and reaching out her hand, she beckoned to him from out of the darkness, her gentle words and pleasant voice echoing inside his head.

 ** _"Young prince of Lucis, your time is still to come. When the forces of harmony and discord collide once more, your light will bring forth a new dawn."_**

As the images faded from his mind, Noctis collapsed onto the ground, his lungs gasping for air. Beside him, Prompto had also fallen to his knees, and struggling to breath, the blond choked out, "Am I tripping, or did that moogle just mess with my head?"

Noctis froze, and grabbing the blond by the shoulder, he said sharply, "You saw it, too?"

"I saw...something," Prompto replied, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Places I've never been before, and faces I don't recognize. There was this lady. She kind of reminded me of Luna, but it wasn't her. It was...someone else."

"What did she say to you?"

Prompto gaped at him, and shaking his golden head in disbelief, the blond said, "You mean...you saw her, too?"

Noctis slowly nodded his head, and narrowing his eyes, he said quietly, "Yeah, I saw her alright. She spoke to me, something about...bringing forth a new dawn."

"She said the same thing to me," Prompto replied, his pale skin suddenly turning a brilliant shade of red. "And something about...forget it. I-It's not important."

Noctis highly doubted that was the case, but seeing that his friend suddenly looked extremely vulnerable and flustered beyond what was generally the norm, he chose not to persue the subject. Instead, he turned to the moogle and said in a demanding voice, "What was that? What the hell did you do to us?"

Not surprisingly, the moogle didn't reply, and letting out a rather mysterious 'kupo,' it regarded him in silence for a moment before the pom-pom on its head began to glow a crimson hue that resembled the vibrant colour of blood. The glare was so bright, Noctis had to cover his eyes to avoid seeing spots, and as a blinding flash of ruby light lit up the surrounding darkness, he felt Prompto turn into his shoulder as the blond hasilty averted his gaze from the harsh glow.

 _That place...dead and barren, fallen into the hands of darkness. Just like Insomnia..._

"Really, bro?" Prompto mumbled into his shoulder, tensing as the harsh light assaulted his pale skin and sensitive eyes. "You still sure this isn't a dream?"

Noctis was about to reply when the light suddenly faded, and pulling his arm away from his face, he stared at the spot where the moogle had been hovering only moments ago. High above them in the sky, the moon's light cast a pale glow over the track, but the moogle was nowhere to be found. It had somehow disappeared almost as soon as it had come, as if it had never truly been there at all.

"Huh?" Prompto said, lifting his head and blinking in confusion. "Where did the little guy go?"

Noctis slowly stood up, and walking towards the spot where the moogle had vanished, he paused for a moment in the moonlight and said slowly, "He just...disappeared."

"Aw, man, I totally wanted another shot," Prompto groaned, sounding extremely disappointed. "Talk about a missed photo opportunity."

 _Wait, the camera..._

Noctis felt his back stiffen, and standing perfectly still, he said quietly, "Prompto, come here for a minute."

Prompto looked properly startled by such an abrupt command, and standing up, the blond hesitated a moment before casually moving towards him, the moonlight bathing the other man's body in a silver glow. "Noct, you look...is something wrong?"

Noctis waited until Prompto was standing directly in front of him, and ignoring the blond's worried expression, he held out his hand and said, "Let me see your camera."

"Why, bro?" the blond asked, cradling the precious object protectively against his chest. "I think my camera's had enough abuse for one-"

Noctis snatched the camera out of his friend's anxious grasp, and turning it on, he quickly pulled up the last photo Prompto had taken, the one that had inspired the moogle to steal the blond's most prized possession. In the photo, he could see the wall of the item shop and the boxes stacked to the left, but in the space where the moogle should have been, there was nothing.

"No way, man. My angle was dead on, and the lighting was perfect," Prompto insisted, leaning over his shoulder for a closer look. "He should've been there, right next to the boxes."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's like...he was never really there in the first place," Prompto said slowly, turning to gaze up at the moon. "I dunno, man. This is way beyond me."

Noctis let out a deep sigh, and handing back the camera, he said, "You and me both. I have no idea what the hell is going on here."

"Well, either we're both crazy, or that was one heck of a meal Ignis cooked last night," Prompto joked, shrugging off the strange encounter as if it were no more out of the ordinary than a quick shopping trip or a meal at the diner. "Shame, though. Now I've got nothing to show Iris."

"Somehow I don't think even Iris could explain whatever the hell that was."

"Maybe not, but it's always good to have a second opinion," Prompto said cheerfully, winking at him. "Uh...speaking of second opinions...we don't have to tell Ignis and Gladio about this, do we?"

Noctis glanced quickly at the blond, and keeping his gaze steady, he said smoothly, "I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Deal," Prompto agreed, looking relieved as they sealed their pack with a familiar slap of hands. "We should probably get going before anybody notices we've gone missing. Good thing we left the chocobos further back. That light might have caused them to bolt."

"Yeah, would've sucked if we had to walk the whole way."

Spotting his chocobo up ahead, Noctis gently called out to the bird, earning himself a soft 'kweh' in response. As soon as he came into view, the female chocobo nipped affectionately at his ear before burying her face against his throat, and turning to Prompto, who was in the process of soothing his own chocobo, he said, "Hey, Prompto."

"What's up?" the blond asked, pausing to glance at him as the bird lowered his head to nuzzle the skilled marksman's side.

Noctis kept his face averted, and running his hand lightly over the female chocobo's feathers, he said in a neutral tone, "About what happened back there. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...whenever you're ready, you know where to find me."

There was a pause, and for the longest time Prompto remained silent, his head bowed and his face lost in shadow as he stroked the male chocobo's soft flank. Even the birds had gone quiet, and just when Noctis thought the blond wasn't going to answer him, Prompto suddenly moved towards him and slipped an arm around his shoulders in a fond embrace, the unsteady rhythm of the blond's heartbeat pounding against his chest. Prompto's movements were hesitant at first, as if he thought maybe he was doing the wrong thing, and sensing that the blond was still trying to work out whatever thoughts were going through his head, Noctis gently patted his friend's side, knowing there was nothing he could do except allow Prompto the time he needed to grow comfortable with his own insecurities.

"Yeah, you've always got my back," the blond murmured into his shoulder. "I might just take you up on that offer. Maybe sooner than you think."

Thankfully Prompto wasn't able to see his face, since he knew this time there was no way he could hide the affection that simmered just beneath the cool and aloof exterior he had aquired and mastered over years of feigning disinterest for much of what went on around him. Despite that, though, he didn't think he was fooling Prompto, and patting his friend's back, he said easily, "Looking forward to it."

Prompto slowly pulled away from him, and though the blond still looked a bit self-conscious, the uncertainty in his bright blue eyes had faded. Hauling himself onto the male chocobo's back, Prompto looked down at him and said, "Hey, Noct? Do you really think the little guy will be fine out there, wherever he is?"

Noctis quickly hoisted himself onto his own chocobo, and smiling in amusement at the change in subject, he said, "I'm pretty sure he's gonna be just fine no matter where he is. Nothing seems to faze him, not even the threat of daemons. And besides, I don't think we've seen the last of him yet."

"Really, you think?" Prompto asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm sure we'll run into him again...whether we want to or not."

"What's the matter, Noct? Afraid of a moogle?" Prompto joked, taking up the reins and urging his chocobo back the way they had come.

 _Just a moogle. Right..._

Noctis glared at the blond, and pulling on his own reins, he trotted after his friend's bird, the female chocobo responding to his commands in an effort to maintain pace with her male companion. "I'm more afraid of you than I am of moogles, especially when you're unconscious. You're a catastrophe waiting to happen. One of these days I'm going to wake up with a bloody nose, a broken bone, or a missing testicle."

"At least I don't snore," the blond joked, ducking to avoid a lazy swipe to the back of his head as the female chocobo caught up with a triumphant 'kweh.'

"Yeah, I get enough of that from Gladio. You talk sometimes, though, in your sleep, and you're still a damn blanket hog."

"And here I thought I was keeping you warm, bro."

"Hell no!"

Prompto laughed at his expense, the infectious sound carrying on the breeze, and making a comical face at him, the blond proceeded to race on ahead, leaving him to catch up. The fact that they still hadn't run into any daemons yet made him suspect that the moogle was still watching over them from a distance, but once again he had no proof.

 _Thanks, little guy. Wherever you are._

The rest of the journey was made in comfortable silence, and spotting the outpost up ahead, he glanced over in surprise as Prompto suddenly let out a soft moan, the blond visibly wincing as his bright blue eyes caught sight of something unpleasant waiting for them up ahead. "What's wrong with you?"

"We are _so_ in trouble," Prompto groaned, waving his hand at the two shadowy figures watching them from outside the caravan.

 _Aw, crap._

Noctis quickly dropped down from the female chocobo's back, and keeping a steady hand on the reins as he guided her to the edge of the boundary, he waved his other hand at Prompto, indicating the blond should do the same. Prompto quickly slid down to join him, and fidgeting nervously with the male chocobo's reins, the blond said in a slightly panicked voice, "What are we gonna tell them?"

As the two figures came into view, Noctis could see the smirk on Gladio's face as the big man leaned against the side of the caravan with his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, and sitting in one of the white plastic chairs with his hands folded together in a steeple, Ignis wasn't looking at all impressed. "Just shut up and let me do the talking."

"Right," Prompto eagerly agreed, nodding his head for emphasis. "And while you're doing that, I'm gonna go get some shuteye. You can fill me in tomorrow."

"Oh, hell no. Don't even think about it."

Noctis grabbed the blond's arm before the traitor could slink away, and sending the chocobos back to their posts, he marched over to the caravan with his head held high in defiance, all while dragging a protesting Prompto behind him.

As soon as they were within talking distance, Prompto waved a weak hand at the two older men and said sheepishly, "H-hey, guys. Beautiful night out here, isn't it? Perfect for scenic shots in the dark."

"Nice of you to join us," Gladio snorted, ignoring the blond and glancing quickly at Ignis before stepping away from the caravan. "Care to tell us where you've been, your highness?"

Noctis shrugged, and stretching his arms over his head, he said nonchalantly, "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd take a walk to clear my head."

"Outside the boundaries of the outpost?" Ignis said quietly, his glasses glinting dangerously in the pale light of the moon. "Do you think that was particuarly wise, your highness?"

Noctis could feel Prompto cowering behind him in fear, and realizing the blond was going to be utterly useless in the face of his advisor's wrath, he said testily, "I didn't go alone."

"Yes, I can see that," Ignis replied, raising his eyebrows. "If you would be so kind as to enlighten me, why exactly does Prompto look so guilty? If his face gets any redder, I'm afraid he might spontaneously combust."

Prompto let out a choking sound that was a cross between a squeak and a gasp, and elbowing the blond sharply in the ribs, Noctis said dismissively, "Wild chocobo made off with his camera while we were out here. Had to get it back."

"I see, and what happened to your nose?" Ignis asked, folding his arms neatly on the table.

Caught off guard, Noctis raised a hand to the injured appendage, and nudging him the back, Prompto whispered, "Still a bit red."

"Prompto's fault," he said easily, shrugging his shoulders. "Smacked me in the face while we were sleeping."

"Y-yeah, but I totally apologized for it," the blond said hasilty, attempting to laugh it off. "I-I kind of move around a lot in my-"

"Yes, I know," Ignis interrupted, the older man's neutral gaze fixing steadily on the blond's guilty face. "You look a bit harassed yourself, now that I've had a good look at you. Do you require medical attention?"

"No, no!" Prompto squeaked, looking horrified as he wildly waved his arms in denial. "I'm good. Fit as a fiddle. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna go-"

"Sit, both of you," Ignis commanded, his terrifying tone leaving no room for argument.

Noctis glanced at Prompto, who look absolutely frightened out of his wits, and in a moment of mutual understanding, they both immediately sat down across from the bespectacled man, whose intense gaze never wavered from either of their faces.

 _Here it comes._

Huddled in the chair beside him, he heard Prompto swallow hard, and ignoring Gladio, who was positively reveling in their misfortune, Noctis put on a brave face and said, "About last night's dinner, you didn't by any chance-"

"I will tend to your nose in a moment," Ignis said calmly, cutting him off. "But first, I think the two of you have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

-End-


End file.
